nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
Blaster's Universe
Blaster's Universe is a Chinese-Canadian animated television series, made by Knowledge Adventure and Nelvana, that ran for one season from September 1999 to January 2000 on CBS and in 2000 on Teletoon. It was based on the Blaster Learning System universe, as it was reimagined in the late 1990s. The show is in continuity with other games of the era, such as Math Blaster who ages 5–7. Characters *'Max Blaster' (voiced by Jonathan Wilson) - A 12-year-old Earth boy, based on the Blasternaut from the video game series. *'GC' (voiced by Maryke Hendrikse) - A 12-year-old alien girl from the planet Omega. *'MEL' (voiced by Juan Chioran) - Blaster and GC's robotic dog, his name is an abbreviation of "Mechanically Enhanced Lapdog". Episodes |EpisodeNumber=1 |ShortSummary=Blaster, GC and MEL run into Attila the Hun who kidnaps MEL. It is revealed that Major History is erasing all history. Using history against him, Blaster, GC and MEL foil his plot. |LineColor=F65DAF }} |EpisodeNumber=2 |ShortSummary=Blaster and GC offer to help her dad, the Commander of Omega, by attending a bridge opening. But there are friends and enemies lingering around, involving Blaster. |LineColor=F65DAF }} |EpisodeNumber=3 |ShortSummary=Blaster's break time is lost to school time. Blaster, GC and MEL head out to look for the missing weekend. Evil genius, Dr. Dabble, is the culprit and after a close call with a garbage monster they return the weekend and trick Dr. Dabble into finding time to go fishing. |LineColor=F65DAF }} |EpisodeNumber=4 |ShortSummary=MEL’s canine caper takes Blaster and GC on a race across the galaxy as they try to keep him out of the clutches of Von Shtoopenscooper, the Omegan Dog Catcher. But after playing catch with a moon and chasing a few interstellar cars they finally get him home again. |LineColor=F65DAF }} |EpisodeNumber=5 |ShortSummary=GC thinks that Blaster is getting a little loony. What they discover is that a misguided artist named Deja Vu is making life size copies of everything including people, almost starting an intergalactic war, until Blaster and GC convince him originality is a virtue. |LineColor=F65DAF }} |EpisodeNumber=6 |ShortSummary=Illitera decides to eliminate politeness. To prevent intergalactic war and being grounded until he is 20, Blaster, GC and MEL have to trick Illitera into returning politeness to the galaxy. |LineColor=F65DAF }} |EpisodeNumber=7 |ShortSummary=Illitera decides to shrink the Commander to ruin his image. She had not counted on Blaster, GC and MEL being there to foil her plans and loses out once again. |LineColor=F65DAF }} |EpisodeNumber=8 |ShortSummary=Ignoring his cleaning chores, Blaster goes with GC and MEL to follow a space pirate ship to the planet Moocowzia where they are treated like gods because they aren’t helpless and can look after themselves, which inspires Blaster to clean his own room. |LineColor=F65DAF }} |EpisodeNumber=9 |ShortSummary=GC wants to see Tone Def, play at the concert. The Maestro however plans to take over the concert. GC, Blaster and MEL track The Maestro and outsmart him, thanks to GC's music practice. |LineColor=F65DAF }} |EpisodeNumber=10 |ShortSummary=GC has a duty to tutor Zak with his math, except that Zak is disruptive. Number Cruncher starts up an evil plot, but is thwarted by Zak's mathematical talent. |LineColor=F65DAF }} |EpisodeNumber=11 |ShortSummary=Blaster and GC get into unusual trouble in the Omegan library, but then the library statue is stolen. It turns out the assistant librarian, Ms. Hushop hid it thinking she had broken it. |LineColor=F65DAF }} |EpisodeNumber=12 |ShortSummary=Blaster and GC go on a cruise aboard a space age Roman galley. The catch is that in this holiday they are working out in preparation for a race. |LineColor=F65DAF }} |EpisodeNumber=13 |ShortSummary=Blaster is forced to face his worst nightmare, the Exterminator. The Exterminator has the dreaded Y2K bug in a jar and is threatening to release it again. Blaster defeats both his fear of bugs and the Exterminator. |LineColor=F65DAF }} }} Category:Nelvana Category:Shows from the 1990's Category:Shows that premiered in 1999 Category:Blaster's Universe Category:Adventure shows Category:Shows based on games Category:Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:Teletoon Category:Cancelled shows